


Phineas and Ferb: Took Forever

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Just a random little thought I had.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Took Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** Just a random little thought I had.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Seriously?” Sarah asked before swatting Adyson’s blue panty-clad rump with her riding crop again.

“AAAGGHH!” Bent over Sarah’s recliner in the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house with her blue skirt flipped up, Adyson nodded her head quickly. “Y-yes… It’s true…”

“Huh?” Sarah was honestly a little dumbstruck by what she had just learned. It just seemed so odd to hear. Looking at Adyson’s reddening rump, Sarah again asked, “Seriously?” Getting another nod, Sarah smacked the girl’s butt again.

“OWWW!”

Grabbing onto Adyson’s panties, Sarah pulled the girl back towards her, spinning her and making the younger girl grimace with discomfort as she faced her leader. “I am definitely gonna need more answers,” Sarah said, “but for now…” Grinning, Sarah leaned in and planted her lip’s against Adyson’s, hands going down to grip the girl’s sore bottom.

“MMPPHH! NGGHH!” Squirming and struggling, Adyson was ultimately unable to wriggle away and, after getting a painful slap on the butt, opened her mouth to let Sarah’s tongue explore it.

-

“GAAAHHH! NyrrRRGH!” Face contorting up in pain while her pants were down around her ankles and her pink boyshorts were hiked up into her butt Holly said, “I, owowow, t-TOLD you tha-AH-t’sss all I know?”

Sarah pulled harder on the underwear now, hiking it further up the girl’s back and making her eyes bug out a little. “Seriously? You didn’t ask about it or try to give them a push?”

“AyyyyYYYEEE, AH! …It didn’t s-seem that important!”

Rolling her eyes, Sarah asked, “Well who can probably tell me?”

“M-maybe Ginger…” Moving her hands down to grab the leg holes of Holly’s boyshorts, Sarah then hoisted the girl’s butt up higher. “HYYYYAAAHHOOWWW!” Lifting a bit higher, the dominant girl then bounced her a couple of times to rally get the panties into her friend’s crack. “Owowowwwiiee!”

Finally letting go, allowing Holly to sag down to her knees in doing so, Sarah said, “Thank you.”

-

Tied down to a chair in just her purple bra and bikini panties, Ginger looked at Sarah with big, pleading eyes. “Please… please don’t do it!”

Fingers trailing down Ginger’s stomach to the waistband of her panties and slowly curling around the elastic. “I won’t if yay a just tell me.” she sing-songed.

“I told you already I don’t know!”

“Wrong answer!” exclaimed Sarah as she gave the panties a strong pull, lifting the bound girl’s hips slightly off of the wooden chair.

“AAAAYYYEEEE!” The fabric chafed at her groin, digging in horribly. “STOPSTAHPSTAAAHHHP!” Her voice rose higher and higher and her panties were pulled tighter and tighter. “PLEEAASSSSSE!”

“Just tell me already!” Sarah demanded, beginning to jerk the panties painfully hard for a bouncing effect.

“OWWW! OWOWOWWWWIIIEEEE!” Seeing tears begin to form in Ginger’s eyes, Sarah raised an eyebrow or a moment on a long pull before letting go, letting Ginger gasp in relief as she collapsed in the chair, her panties now considerably longer.

You seriously don’t know?” Ginger nodded in response. “Oh come on!”

“Ca-can’t you jus-st ask Isabella?” The bound girl squirmed in her seat, uselessly trying to lessen the feeling of her panties digging into her groin and tightness in their back.

Sarah sighed. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to settle for the direct route.” Bending down, she gave Ginger a peck on the lips.

A peck that turned into a full-on straddle and smooch that delayed untying the girl for a few more minutes.

-

Garbed in T-shirts and blue jeans, Alison and Mary knocked on Isabella’s door. A moment later, the raven-haired girl opened it an greeted them with a cheerful, “Hello.”

“Sarah wants to see you.” Alison said.

“Oh my…” Sarah sending these two to her likely meant some form of unpleasantness.

As she started to step out the door, Mary held up a hand to stop her. “AND, she wanted you in your underwear on arrival.” The blush caused by that requirement looked just adorable as Isabella suddenly felt much smaller.

-

Knocking on the door to Sarah’s room while clad in just her purple with white polka dots bra and panties, Isabella’s face had gotten even pinker. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop thinking about the people that had caught sight of her o the way over here. ESPECIALLY Phineas!

Explaining to him why she was walking around campus in her underwear, no matter how much he seemed to enjoy the sight if he sudden use of his phone’s camera was anything to go by, was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

As the door opened to reveal Sarah with an impatient look on her face, the brunette girl reached out, grabbed the front of Isabella’s panties and used them to pull the girl in while saying, “Finally!”

Squeaking as she was so roughly pulled in, Isabella asked, “Sarah, what’s going on?”

Kicking her door shut while still holding onto her guest’s panties, Sarah explained, “What’s going on is that you’re going to tell me why it took you 10 YEARS to finally start dating Phineas!”

“What?” Isabella’s confused question was met with a pull that stretched out the front of her panties. “OWWW! Owieowieowiieee!”

Lessening the pull, Sarah continued, “I just don’t get it! That nerdy guy from India who Ginger is dating…”

“Baljeet.” Isabella filled in, wincing and squeaking as her panties were given another pull.

“Yeah, it took Ginger just ONE year to ask him out. And yet you, fearless and brave Isabella, who I specifically made my successor in leading Fireside Girls Troop 46231, took forever to ask out Phineas! Why?”

“I-I was nervous he wouldn’t like me back…” Isabella defended.

“Not a good enough reason!” Sarah exclaimed, pulling arder on the panties and getting up to Isabella’s breasts.

“YEEEEEOOOWWWWIIIEEEE!” Standing up to her tiptoes as her underwear devastate her groin, Isabella said, “I-I know, ahhhooowwieee, I should have asked him out sssssooner, but I, NYYYGH, was n-nervoussss…” releasing the girl’s panties, Sarah let her fall to her knees, slumping very with her butt up I the air.

“Still, I’m glad things worked out between you two.” Sarah said right before smacking Isabella’s butt with the riding crop.

“AHHOWW!”

“But, just to really hammer home the importance of not waiting when it comes to things like this, I think that a little spanking is in order.” A room was soon filled up with the sounds of the crop smacking a soft rear end and Isabella shrieking with each strike.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775157501']=[] 


End file.
